No Way Back
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Maria thought she would never see the von Trapp children again, and now here she was standing before them. She wanted to run, but where could she go to? The classroom closet? Better summary inside...
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Between my last post of my other story and this one, I have yet to own The Sound of Music.

**Summary:** 'Maria never thought she would see the von Trapp children again, and yet here she was, standing before them. She wanted to run, but where could she go to? The classroom closet?' Maria did not return to the villa after the party. The Captain and Baroness are not engaged. Maria doesn't become a nun, and instead desides to get a job teaching at a local school humor me and let's pretend she has had, uh, training (you could call it) to be a teacher. School has now start and I'm pushing back the time of the Aunchluss happening, so everyone is still in Austria, uneasily waiting for it to happen praying that it won't, but we all know how the story goes.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back. If that summary wasn't long enough (shakes head at self) I was sitting at my computer looking for pics of Wicked and thought of another story idea, so I said to myself "What the hell, I'll write it." ). And as always I have no idea where I am going with this…hee hee hee.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Captain Georg von Trapp tucked the last of his seven children into bed. On his way to his own room he, once again, paused by Her room and opened the door. Truth be told Her room was all the way across the house, but that didn't matter. It was all that he had left of Her-Maria.

Everything was it's rightful place, due to the fact that no one had slept in there in a month. Ever since the night of the party, the night She left there lives. The bed was made, bathroom door closed, the chairs were placed nicely by the windows, and the drapes where shut. Yes, everything was as it should be, save for the fact that Her once youthful, energetic, charismatic person did not fill the room.

The Captain was well aware of his feelings towards the former governess to his children. Even if he couldn't exactly place it he knew that it wasn't what an employer usually felt towards an employee. With a sigh, Georg closed the door.

Once on the proper side of the house that led to his bedroom the Captain stopped by one more room. The room that used to hold Baroness Elsa Schraeder. Shortly after the party, Georg and Elsa decided that it would be better to end their "romantic" relationship and just become friends.

* * *

_Elsa Schraeder had been talking for who knew how long, but Georg hadn't heard a word. His mind was else, focused on a petite blonde. She had occupied his mind these past couple of weeks, ever since she left. _

_"Georg, Georg?" the sweetly, fake voice of the Baroness broke his thoughts._

_"Hm, I'm sorry Elsa, what was it you were sayings?"_

_"Where you not listening Georg? I hope your thoughts weren't on boring, old me?" She attempted to sound flirtatious. _

_Upon hearing her words, the Captain realized that ever since his dispute with Maria his mind had no time for anyone else but Her and his children. This thought confirmed what he must do. Something he had been debating whether or not to, but now, it was evident that he really had no choice. Unless of course if he wanted to be unfair to Elsa, and that he knew he could not do._

* * *

She had taken it rather well, the Captain thought as he climbed into bed. Elsa had almost acted like she knew it was coming, as if she was just waiting for the moment to arrive. She handled herself graciously.

Georg turned off the small lamp on his bed side table and the room went pitch black. Closing his eyes, the Captain fell a sleep with pictures of Maria settling into his mind.

* * *

Brigitta von Trapp, the third youngest of the von Trapp children, sat staring out of her bedroom window, trying the best she could to see the front gates. She did this every night when she couldn't sleep, in hopes of seeing her beloved governess walking back into their lives.

Brigitta looked over at her two sleeping, older sisters: Leisl, and Louisa. Fraulein Maria had been more than a governess to all of them, she had been a second mother. Brigitta's memories of her Mother where few, and she was sure that Marta and Gretl could remember only one or two things, if anything at all. And every governess that had come would be just that, a governess. They would follow their Father's strict rules and would soon be run out of the house by the tricks the children played on them.

But Fraulein Maria had been different. She had changed their Father back into a, well, father. She had made their family whole again and had filled the gap that had been missing for the past few years: the mother gap.

With a sigh, Brigitta went back to her bed. Sliding under the covers she quietly began to sing My Favorite Things. The song Fraulein Maria had taught her and her siblings her first night here. Lost in her own thoughts, Brigitta was oblivious to the fact that her singing was soon joined by Leisl's and then Louisa's.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know the chapter is kinda short, but I just wanted to get something down tonight. Hm, this beginning kinda reminds me of the beginning of my other SOM story…Leisl sitting at her window, thinking, and now Brigitta. But not to worry this story is different. I just find that whenever I look out a window I am always thinking of something, I just get lost in thought, and it's sort of peaceful watching outside, as I think. ANYWHO, next chapter will be more story and less me talking, promise! More to come soon.

The Lonely Goatherd


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing sigh

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Maria walked through the market. She paused as she saw the stand were she and the von Trapp children had bought their food on their first outing together. Tears began to well in her eyes. How could she have left? Why did she? She loved those children as if they were her own, and yet she left them, with out a proper good bye. Why? Then the all to familiar words of the Baroness rang in her ears.

_"There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman whose in love with him."_

That's why, she had scared, scared of how she felt for the Captain. She hadn't known what she felt back then, but after her talk with the Reverend Mother, Maria was well aware of what she was feeling, it was love. Love for a man who was nearly engaged, love for her employer.

* * *

_Maria looked back down the stone hall way leading into the abbey one last time as she closed the iron gates. The Reverend Mother was right, she loved Captain von Trapp. The Mother had told her to return to the house, to find out what "the will of God" was for herself. So there she stood, walking away from her abbey life….forever._

_As Maria sat on the bus her nerves began to intensify. What was she to do? Waltz back into the villa and proclaim that she had left because she was scared that she was in love with the Captain? Highly unlikely, she thought. _

_She couldn't believe she was doing this, how was she to explain to everyone? How was she to face the Baroness again? The children? Him? Butterflies began to rise in her stomach as she stepped off the bus and began to walk to short distance to the gates of the villa._

_She reached for the iron bars and was about to pulled them open. Her walk to the door was nothing like her last one, this time she felt as if it where her death march. Just as she reached the first step Maria stopped dead in her tracks._

_Looking through the window she could see two silhouettes, and immediately she could tell who they belonged to: the Captain and the Baroness. There was no mistaking that. Ducking quickly as to not be seen Maria watched as they descended the stairs hand in hand. The butterflies in her stomach turned to lead. What was she doing here? How could she walk back into these peoples lives when they were obviously so happy? Without a second thought Maria ran back through the gates not even stopping to close them._

* * *

Maria's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the abbey bells in the distance. She had been so caught up in her thought that she didn't even notice she had arrived at her intended destination: the local school. Talking a calming deep breathe to stop the tears from falling Maria walked towards the Head's office.

"Fraulein Rainer? What are you doing here, teachers don't have to be here for another week."

"I know, Frau Schmidt not the same Frau Schmidt, I just couldn't think of another name, sorry! But I was wondering if Herr Huber was in. I would like to speak to him."

"Of course dear, go on in." Frau Schmidt said, giving Maria a cheeky grin. Maria like Frau Schmidt, she reminded her of the villa house keeper.Always happy.

"Fraulein Rainer! A pleasure to see you my dear. What brings you here so early? Anxious for classes to start."

Maria gave a chuckle. Herr Huber was always happy. He was a plump man with no neck, rosy cheeks, and dark black hair with streaks of gray.

"I suppose I'm anxious, yes. But I was wondering Herr Huber, does the school have a choir?"

"No, I'm afraid we do not? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if it were possible to start one. I would take the responsibility of being in charge."

"Would you have the time to do it?"

"Yes, we could even meet after school on certain days. Nothing big, I just thought it might be a good idea."  
"Well, Fraulein, if you feel that you can handle the choir, I have full trust in you. You may start a choir. We can put a sign up sheet on the bulletin board the first day of school if you'd like."

Maria's smiled the biggest smile "Oh, yes! Thank you so much Herr Huber! I'll see you in next week! Good bye Sir!" Maria nearly skipped out of the office and around the corner towards her home.

* * *

The Captain stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a young woman with short blonde hair round the corner out of his sight. Had it been Her? _No_, _of course it wasn't._ She was at the abbey, and undoubtedly a nun by now. It took all of his will to stop himself from running after the person as he resumed his walk, after all there was still that chance of it being her, right?

"Look Gretl, that's going to be your school." Leisl pointed, as she clutched her little sister's hand.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you excited to start school darling?" the Captain asked, picking the little girl up and resting her on his hip.

"Oh yes Father! Most excited!" she said, smiling, but the smile did not match the emotion the Captain saw in her eyes.

"Father, can we hurry? We're almost there!" Kurt exclaimed, a little ways up the road.

Smiling, the Captain nodded as he and his children continued on their journey to their picnicking spot up in the mountains. The spot She had showed them all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there it is, a little bit longer than yesterdays…I think.

**Meghandkatherine:** Thanks for the review and compliment. And thanks for reading another one of my stories, I truly appreciate it!

**SOMBABE45:** Thanks for the review, I will definitely keep updating!

**Bluesparkle123:** Lol, yeah I was kinda hyper when I wrote the first chapter, but I have no idea why. Glad a new story makes ya happy and thanks for the review! That's cool that your term project in on SOM, we're starting WWII in my world history class and if we have to do a project I am definitely going to try and relate it to SOM.:) Thanks again!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I have yet to own anything

**Author's Note: **Sorry this wasn't up sooner. It was due to me having writer's block and me trying to put together ideas for an original story of my own. So yeah, here it is chapter three! Uh, by the way, the school the children go to is a fairly small school and has all grades, so, uh, yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The Captain sat in a chair in the sitting room in the early morning. Taking a sip of his coffee Georg folded his paper and set it down along with the cup, letting out a prolonged sigh. As he sat straight again his eyes found the spot near the fire place were Maria had stood listening to his sing, Edelweiss, for the first time. He remembered how the soft light of the room made her look perfect: her golden hair shining, her rosy cheeks seeming even redder, and her blues eyes sparkling they had never sparkled before. It was as if she was standing there again, right now. He almost found himself reaching out to her, but was able to stop himself.

Smiling the Captain didn't even realize that his feet started to move and were taking his to a new location. Surprised at his new location the Captain couldn't believe that his feet had carried him to the ballroom door that led outside. Leaning against the wall he looked at the spot where he and Maria had stopped dancing. The Captain watched on as once again this scene played itself in his mind, a never ending video clip that was a vivid as day light.

They had been so close. He remembered the look in her eyes. Something was there that he had never seen before, and yet it seemed so familiar. It was then that he become well aware that the way he acted, and felt towards her was not something that an employer usually felt for his employer.

The clock in the hall snapped Georg out of his dream. With one last look outside the Captain turned to go wake the children.

* * *

"Are you excited, darling?" the Captain asked little Gretl as he handed her a small bag with a lunch in it.

"Y-yes Father…" Gretl said taking her lunch and looking down.

The Captain made himself level with his youngest daughter and took her chin in his hand so she looked at him. There was nothing but fear visible in the five year olds eyes. "Gretl, it will be ok, I promise."

"B-but-"

"Don't worry Gretl," Leisl said. "Schools a lot of fun, and you'll make a whole bunch of friends. And the rest of us will be there, if you need anything you find one of us."

"Do you really think it will be ok?"

"Of course it will. I'll come and get you on one of the breaks if you want, how does that sound?" Leisl said, also bending down to her sister's level.

"Perfect!" Gretl said with a smile.

"Well then, let's go!" the Captain said, tapping Gretl on the nose and rising, as the rest of the children gave a small grown.

Taking her Father's hand, Gretl and her siblings went off to their first day of school.

* * *

Maria placed the last book on the small shelf. She smacked her hands together to clean them as she looked around the room. Sixteen little chairs sat around to equally small tables all awaiting their occupants. In the corner away from the door was a shelf with different art supplies on it. In the corner behind her desk that sat to the right when you walked into the room stood Maria's guitar, leaning against the wall. And the small closet that was next to the door eagerly waited to be filled with the students bags and lunches.

Taking a glance at her watch Maria put her hand on the top of her head and let out a sigh of apprehension. Quickly she grabbed the sign up sheet for the choir and left the room.

* * *

"Good bye Father!" the von Trapp children said as Georg dropped them off at school.

"Well, why don't we go by Gretl's room first since hers is closest and then we'll work our way around the school" Brigitta said, smartly.

"Good idea." Leisl said, taking Gretl's hand while Gretl nodded her head.

"Gretl, what's your teacher's name?" Frederick asked as the children made their way to room 21.

"Fraulein Rainer." Gretl said proud that she remembered her teachers name.

"She doesn't sound familiar. Do you think she is new?" he asked.

"I suppose so," came Leisl's reply. Rainer? Strangely the name was almost familiar.

* * *

Maria pinned up the piece of paper and made sure it was straight. "-what's you teacher's name?" Maria paused, surely that could not be-

"Fraulein Rainer." Now she was definitely hearing things. Shaking her head Maria told herself that she was just longing to be with the von Trapp children and headed back to her classroom, knowing that at least one of her students would be arriving at the room shortly after she got there.

* * *

"Look!" Louisa said, stopping in her step as they passed the announcement board.

"What is it Louisa?" Kurt asked.

"There's a paper for a choir, let's sign up."

"But Father said he doesn't want us to sing in public." Marta said, innocently.

"Oh this hardly counts, there will be other people singing with us. What do you think Leisl?"

Leisl thought of the person who had taught them to sing and needed no further pleas, "I thinks it's a wonderful idea."

Louisa quickly took a pen out of her bag and put all seven of their names on the list. "It says that we are to go to Fraulein Rainer's room. Didn't you say that that was your teacher Gretl?"

Grelt only nodded her head. Giving shrugs to one another the von Trapp children continued on their way.

* * *

"Well here we are." Brigitta said as she was the first to reach room twenty-one.

"Ready Gretl?" Leisl asked, giving her youngest sister's small hand a comforting squeeze. Taking a deep breathe Gretl nodded.

Brigitta knocked on the door. "Come in." they all froze, could that really be her voice? Slowly Brigitta opened the door, wishing with all her might that it really was.

* * *

Maria looked at the list of names of her students her eyes were almost at the bottom of the paper when a knock came from the door. "Come in." she said quickly glancing up before returning her attention to the paper.

Her heart froze as she read the last name on the paper: Gretl von Trapp. No sooner did her eyes read the name did she here a group f gasps coming from the door way.

"Fraulein Maria?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there it is, still not that long. I'm finding this difficult to write. I don't know why, but still, I love challenge. I'll try and get the chapters a bit longer in the later chapters. By the by: the part in the chapter where Maria looks at her watch and then puts her hand on her head and "sighed in apprehension" was supposed to look like Julie Andrews just after singing The Sound of Music when she heard the bells in the distance. I tried to describe it, but it was hard. Anywho!

**megandkatherine: **Thanks for the great compliment and review!

**hepburn-monroe: **I capitalized she one purpose. I wanted to exactly what you suggested, it shows Maria's importance in the Captain's (and rest on the family's) life. Thanks for the review!

**lindainsweden, MaryAnne741, and bluesparkle123: **Thanks for wonderful reviews!

More to come soon

The Lonely Goatherd


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Maria never thought she would see the von Trapp children again, yet here she was, standing before them. She wanted to run, but where could she go to? The classroom closet? She slowly stood from her small desk and began to make her way towards the children, who, due to shock, had yet to move. Her hands traced around her desk as she walked, each step made her nervous. What were they going to say? Did they hate her for leaving? _Of course they hate you, _she told herself,_you left their lives with out a good bye._ How could they possibly like her.

She finally came to stand before them, just a few feet in front of Gretl and Marta who were in front of the group. "H-h-hello children." she said, her voice threatening to fail her as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Fraulein Maria, is it really you?" Gretl asked, not sure if she should believe her eyes.

Taking a few more steps towards them, Maria knelt down in front of the little girl. "Of course it is darling." she said, reaching out to touch the little girl's cheek.

Without warning Gretl flung herself at Maria. Upon feeling the little girl in her arms Maria stood up hugging the girl as if it were the last time. Suddenly she felt Marta clinging to her legs and the other children beginning to hug her. Maria let her tears fall free, she had them back: the children she longed to call her own were back in her life. "Oh I've missed you all."

"We missed you." Brigitta said, knowing that she would never spend another night wondering if her Fraulein was going to come back, she had her back and she never wanted to let go.

Maria stepped back to take a look at the children as she set Gretl back on the ground. She saw that most of the girls had tear streaked faces, just has herself, while the boys had enormous grins. Maria wiped her face dry with her hand. "Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do. Come in, let's sit down." she said, motioning with her hands towards one of the small tables.

Gretl and Marta had no trouble sitting at the little table, while Brigitta and Kurt found it only a little challenging. But Louisa, Frederick, Leisl, and Maria were having a tough time getting comfortable in their small seats.

"How have you all been?" Maria asked cheerfully, smoothing the creases out in her dress.

"Fine."

"Ok I guess."

"It's been awfully dull without you, Fraulein."

"You mean you haven't fallen into any more lakes since I've been gone?" Maria asked in mock surprise and hurt making everyone laugh. "Leisl, have any telegrams been delivered lately?" Maria asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"None at all Fraulein, but I'm learning to accept it. I'm happy that school has finally begun." Maria nodded her head yes. She wished that she could tell Leisl that she shouldn't run from her fears and problems, but she had no place to. Maria had in fact done the same thing.

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes, Brigitta?" Maria answered, putting her arm around Marta who was sitting next to her.

"I thought you said that you went back abbey. Isn't that what your not said?" Maria smiled, trust Brigitta to be the one to inquire about her being at their school.

"Well, I did but after being there for a while I realized that the abbey was not my place. So now I'm here." she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you come back?" came Louisa's voice.

Maria felt a lump in her throat. What was she to say. _"Well, I was going to but I didn't because I saw your Father and the Baroness walking down the stairs hand in hand and upon realizing that your father will never love me in return, soI, once again,ran from all of you."_

Seeing the distant look her their Fraulein's face, Leisl decided it was best to change the subject. "Fraulein, how have you been these past months?"

Maria gave Leisl an appreciative look before answering her question. "Oh, me? I've been alright." she looked around at all of the children. Gretl tugged at Maria' sleeve to get her attention, "Yes dear?"

"Are you going to be my teacher Fraulein Maria?"

Maria gave another smile. Even for her age, Gretl was quite perceptive. "Well, it appears to be that way, no doesn't it!" Maria said, as Gretl gave a squeak of happiness and threw herself into Maria's arms once again.

"Does that mean you are going to be the choir teacher too?" Frederick asked.

"Yes. Have you seen the sign up paper?"

"Yes, were the first ones to put our names on it." Kurt said.

"Wonderful! Oh, I'm so excited! Do you still practice singing?"

"Sometimes." Came Louisa's reply, "It's not the same without you, but we sing every once in a while. Somethimes Father sings with us."

Maria was touched by what Louisa had said, and before she could stop herself she asked: "How is your, Father…and the Baroness?" She added, hoping to make her statement seem less odd.

"Father is fine-" Leisl said.

"But we can't tell you how the Baroness is." Frederick finished.

"Why not?"

"She left." Kurt said simply, as if it were the obvious answer.

"But-" there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Entering the class room came a small, dark haired and brown eyed girl, while her parents stayed in the door way.

"Oh please come in-" she paused waiting for a name to be given.

"Annie." said the little girl's mother.

"Annie." Maria repeated with a smile before checking her watch as little Annie said good bye to her parents. "Gretl, why don't you and Annie put your things in the closet over there. And the rest of you should really be getting to your own classrooms."

"Can we come back at lunch, Fraulein?" Leisl asked, a little hesitantly, not wanting to crowd their former governess. They obviously had done something to drive her away, even if she did say she missed the abbey.

"Of course you can!" Maria said excitedly.

She gave them all hugs as they went trough the door and walked over to help Grelt and Annie, who were already talking and becoming friends, get settled in the room; all the while her head was spinning with thoughts.

_The Baroness was gone?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it. I don't know when I will get the next chapter up. Next week is finals week and I have some projects, extra credit, and whole bunch more preparation to do. But I'll get it up as soon as possible, promise.

**Emnity and Lady Urguentha: **thank you for the reviews!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **Still nothing

**Chapter Five**

Maria went to the door of the class room and propped it open with a piece of wood, making a welcome to anyone, before she returned to the front of the room making sure everything was in order; all the while her head, running with thoughts.

_The Baroness had left? _Surely that couldn't be. She was nearly engaged to the Captain. Was she not to be the new mother that she, Maria, had been sent to the household to prepare the children for? The children must have been mistaken. But how could that be? It was impossible.

"Fraulein Maria, Fraulein Maria!" Gretl brought Maria out of her thoughts as she tugged at her former governess' dress and screamed a whisper.

"Yes darling?"

"I made a friend Fraulein!"

Maria knelt down so she was level with the little girl and gave her a quick hug. "That's wonderful Gretl."

"I'm going to go talk to her now." Gretl said with the seriousness and enthusiasm that only a five year old could have as she began to walk towards her new friend: Annie.

"Oh, Gretl."

"Yes, Fraulein Maria?"

"While we are at school you, uh, you are going to have to call me Fraulein Rainer, ok?" she didn't really know how to put it, it was simple enough, but how to explain it to a five year old, Maria had no idea.

Gretl looked confused, "But why?"

"Well, because when you are at school, you call teachers by their last names. Do you understand?"

"Yes Fraulein Maria….Rainer." Gretl quickly corrected herself, narrowing her eyebrows as in deep thought. Gretl turned to go towards he new friend and many class mates that were beginning to come into the classroom, thinking it odd that she had to call her beloved Fraulein Maria: Fraulein Rainer. School sure was silly.

A small bell sounded across the school signaling the beginning of the year. "Good morning everyone!" Maria started, happily as her class began to sit down in the small chairs. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"That's a wonderful picture, Joseph!" Maria enthusiastically whispered to a small black haired boy. Gaining a toothy grin in return as the boy continued drawing a picture of his family, like all the other children in the class. Once again the small bell rang across the school. 

Every child in Maria's class looked up from their drawing at their teacher, not knowing what to do. "Well, it appears that it's time for lunch already!" Some children let our excited squeals. "You can leave your fantastic drawings on the table and after lunch we can finish them!" Maria finished as all the children began to get their lunches out of the closet and moving towards the door, all knowing that lunch time meant that they got to play on the playground out side.

Before most of her class was out of the door, most of the von Trapp children were waiting patiently outside, with Leisl walking quickly in the distance to catch up with her siblings.

"Fraulein Ma-Rainer?" Maria smiled at how Gretl corrected herself.

"Yes, Gretl?"

"Would it be ok it I spend lunch time with Annie instead of inside with you and my brothers and sisters?" Gretl asked shyly, not wanting to hurt her Fraulein's feelings or her siblings.

"Of course it is." Maria said with a gigantic smile, happy that Grelt had made a friend.

Grinning from ear to ear, Gretl nearly skipped to the spot by the door were Annie was waiting. Together, they walked out the door. Before making their way out, Gretl made sure that all of her siblings knew her new friend.

Still smiling Maria motioned for the rest of the von Trapp children to enter. Quickly Marta was at her feet, "Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes Marta?"

"May I go play too?"

"Of course you can dear." Maria said, with a warm smile as Marta gave her a quick hug and headed for the door. "So, how are your classes going?"

* * *

Maria, Leisl, Frederick, Louisa, Kurt, and Brigitta had all been talking about the past summer and the children's new recent classes. The lunch hour was passing by much to quickly for all of their likings. 

"Fraulein Maria, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Leisl said, as lunch was drawing to an end.

"What!"

"Oh yes, that's a wonderful idea, Leisl!" Brigitta said, enthusiastically as their siblings nodded in agreement.

"Children, I don't know if I should."

"Why not?" Louisa asked.

"Well, well…" how could she get out of this one? She wasn't ready to face him yet. "Well, what about your father? Hhm, should he have some say in this?"

"Oh he'll be so happy to see you." stated Brigitta.

"Please Fraulein?"

"Yes, would you?"

How could she refuse them after she had suddenly left them without much of an excuse. She owed them something. "Well, oh alright."

"Perfect!"

"You could even come home with us right after school!" Brigitta said, nearly jumping as the idea hit her.

"Brilliant idea, Brigitta." Louisa said.

"I suppose I could."

"Fantastic." Leisl stated.

The bell rang, once again.

"How do you get home?" Maria asked.

"We walk." Frederick said.

"Yes, we usually walk to and from school, but Father thought it would be a good idea to drive us this morning, as it's Gretl's first day and all." Kurt said, nonchalantly.

"Well, then. Why don't we all meet here, does that sound good to everyone?" Maria said, allowing her position of governess to come back, for a minute. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well now off to class!" The five siblings headed for the door, all smiling…they were getting Her back.

* * *

The final, small bell rang across the school; making Maria's stomach tighten. What had she gotten herself into? Going back to the villa? What had she been thinking. 

All seven von Trapp children had quickly assembled in the room with in three minutes. All waited patiently as Maria made sure the last of the students were safely gone and she had cleaned up the room a little.

"Well," Maria's voice was almost shaking. "Shall we go?" All seven children nodded in excitement. Maria put on her hat, grabbed her guitar, and made her way towards the door and the villa. There was no way back now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, how do you like it? I'm sorry it wasn't up sooner, but I had a butt load to do this week. Two big things due in chemistry, like three tests, a band concert, and our band banquet. Don't know when the next one will be up, finals are this week, yeah for summer! 

Many a thanks to **tlindainsweden, megandkatherine, jennalynn, **&** StKiara** for the reviews!

Ok, now I have a weird favor to ask. If someone could please read my bio and tell me what the last thing I have in it states. I know it's kinda weird, but my computer is being stupid. So if someone would do that, it would be awesome. smiles

More to come soon

The Lonely Goatherd


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I ownith nothing…ith.

**Author's Note: **"In honor of the death of Bohemia.."…..and the last day of school, I am updating! So here it goes.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The Captain checked the time, 2:55. The children would be home any minute. Deciding to greet them at the huge iron gates of the house, the Captain stood and walked out the front door.

The sun was high and there was a slight breeze (that constantly moved through the trees). Georg took in a deep breath. Today, for some reason was a good day, and he didn't know why. He felt happier, he knew that upon seeing his children his life would once again be filled. But why? It's not like the children had been gone a life time. Nor had he been distant from them. So why? Had he really missed his children that much today? Well, what ever it was, he knew something was about to change.

2:58. He could see the children at the end of the road. Chatting happily with one another. As they neared he realized that there was some one else with the children. He couldn't tell who it was. But who ever it was, was surrounded on all sides by his seven children.

He couldn't make out the face yet, but he knew that he knew who ever it was. It appeared that Leisl, was it Leisl..yes. That Leisl had said something and the mysterious person let out a loud laugh.

Georg felt his breath. It couldn't be. No, not here. Not now. After so many weeks gone, it was not possible that She was once again accompanying his children. The Captain had to tell himself to breathe again as Gretl's voice filled the happy air.

"FATHER!" she yelled, running towards Georg.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was school?" he asked, as he bent down to hug his youngest daughter.

"OH, it was wonderful Father! And guess what Father, guess what! Fraulein Maria is my teacher." she said, not even letting her father guess. As soon as the words left her mouth Gretl went running to give Maria hug, as she and the rest of the children. Maria bent down as Gretl clung to her waist, picking her up.

"Hello, Captain."

It was then that Georg realized what this young woman had over him, the effect that never left him. It was her hair, her smile, her eyes, the was she laughed, the way she interacted with the children, it was just….her. It was something he hadn't felt in years. Something he had wanted to feel for so long. Something he felt, but knew he shouldn't. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was it, and her. It was love.

All those thoughts ran through his mind in mere seconds, but to him (and Maria) it seemed like a life time. Finally he found his voice, "Hello Fraulein."

* * *

Georg watched in awe as he, Maria, and the children sat in the sitting room, awaiting dinner. He was amazed how she so easily handled to children. How she acted as if she were their mother.

How had he not seen it before? Seen that he loved her. Was he blinded by the fact of it, or was it that he had, deep down, known and refused to believe it. Was it because he was in a relationship with Elsa when Maria had entered his life? Quickly, Georg looked heavenward and gave a prayer of thanks. If he had not broken it off with Elsa before tonight, things would be so much more complicated than they already were.

What was he to do now, tell Maria of his feelings? Was it wise to do that? After all, she was his former employee, love was hardly a thing that an employer felt for his employee. Besides, she was a postulant, she was to be a nun. But then, how was that possible? She was Gretl's teacher.

"Dinner's ready." came Franz, short and somewhat cold remark.

"Thank you Franz." The children immediately ran from the room, all wanting the good meal.

Maria rose to her feet, but slightly stumbled. She suddenly two gentle hands grab hold of her shoulders to steady her body.

"Easy there Fraulein." The Captain said, with a small laugh and a smile.

"Thank you Captain." she replied, feeling her cheeks beginning to turn red.

They walked a couple of steps in an uncomfortable, yet comfortable silence.

"So you are Gretl's teacher?"

"Hm, oh yes. I was so excited when I saw her and the rest of the children standing in the class room door this morning."

"Yes, so, if you'll excuse my noisiness, you didn't return to the abbey?"

Maria gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I did, but I uh, I realized that the abbey wasn't really my place."

"And you didn't come back?" the Captain could tell that his voice was about toe break with emotion. Maria stopped walking right when the reached the entry way to the dinning room. Her eyes turned distant and were filled with some fear, but he could tell that something lay beneath that fear. Something that wanted to break out, but she wasn't allowing it.

She turned her head from his. "I-I. Well, I, uh."

He placed a hand on her now shivering shoulder. "Please allow me to apologize Fraulein. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry." She gave him a half smile. "Now, how about some dinner." He said, motioning towards the room. Maria's smile grew even wider as she headed to her old spot at the table.

* * *

"Father?"

"Yes, Marta?"

"May we sing some songs before we go to bed?"

The Captain looked at all of the children who were nodding in a agreement and smiling broadly. Finally his gaze landed on Maria. "Of course we can."

* * *

"Now, I believe that it is time for bed." the Captain said, as the children and Maria finished their fifth song of the night.

"Father, won't you sing us a song, before we go to bed? Please…" Brigitta said, "You've hardly sung at all tonight."

"I don't know..."

"Please Father."

"Oh yes, Father, please."

"Yes, Captain, won't you?" The last plea he heard, and really the only one since there were so many, was the most distinct to the Captain. He looked up to find the eyes of Maria looking at him with a sparkling smile plastered on her face.

"Well, alright. What shall I sing?"

"Edelweiss," Gretl said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Edelweiss it is then, but only if Fraulein Maria agrees to sing with me." he said, a twinkle in his eyes, and a smile on his face.

At first Maria looked taken aback, not expecting him to request her accompaniment. But then her usual bright smile filled her face as she nodded her head.

Picking up the guitar, the Captain began the song.

* * *

As the song finished Maria and Georg locked eyes. Everything else in the room and world ceased to exist. Nothing else in the world mattered except their love, which neither knew that the other shared.

A small happy sigh from Louisa broke their moment. "Now, it is time for bed. You have school tomorrow."

The children rose and murmured incoherent nothings as everyone left the room.

* * *

Maria paused at the foot of the stairs as the Captain and the children began to ascend them. The Captain, aware that some one had stopped, turned to see why. She looked up at him, "You know, I'm sure the children would love if you helped put them to bed." Maria nodded with a smile bigger than ever and followed.

"Fraulein, I insist that you stay here for the night." Georg said as the two descended the stairs.

"Oh no Captain, I couldn't"

"But it's far to dark out for you to be going home."

"Really Captain, I'll be fine. I don't mind."

"If you insist, but I insist that I give you a ride home."

"Oh no! I couldn't ask you to do that Captain."

"Ah, but you didn't Fraulein, I offered." he said with a smile of satisfaction that somewhat resembled a smirk.

* * *

The car ride was spent in a nice silence, only being broken as Maria told the Captain which roads to take. Finally they reached her apartments.

"Thank you for dinner and the rise Captain."

"It was no problem Fraulein. Feel free to come over anytime you wish."

"I'll keep it in mind." she said, smiling. "Well, good night." She turned and opened the door of the car.

"Eh, Fraulein?"

"Yes Captain." she turned back around.

"I was just, well you see, thinking, wondering eh-" how to put this.

"Yes Captain?"

"Eh." he sighed in defeat and shook his head. "Good night, Fraulein." She gave him a puzzling smile and left the car.

He watched as she entered the building, making sure she got in safely. When she was out of sight, the Captain sighed once again and reluctantly drove home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There it is. You can now expect the updates to be more frequent now that school is how, but I can't make any promises. I'll do the best I can.

**singoncemore: **Thanks for the great review!

**StKiara:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks for uh, showing me what my bio says, really appreciate it. And thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I ownith nothing….ith

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

A month had passed since school had started. But Maria didn't mind, sure she was a little disappointed Everyday, when she wasn't busy or had a teachers meeting, Maria went back to the villa with the children. While the children did their homework, Maria and the Captain (when they weren't helping the children) would talk, a bond between them grew stronger with every passing day. And everyday their love for the other would grow, unbeknownst to the other.

After the children finished their homework everyone would go outside and play some game or sing, or both, or what ever they felt like doing. Then they would eat dinner. After dinner they would gather in the sitting room and sing or read or enjoy each other's company until it was time for the children had to go to bed. Then Georg would drive Maria home.

The weekends were spent in town or on the mountains. The nine people were inseparable, and if you didn't know who they were you could of sworn that they were an actual family.

* * *

Maria sat at her desk during lunch beaming, which was something she did a lot now that she had her beloved family back. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She wondered who it could be. The children didn't spend lunch time with her anymore, after much convincing on her part that they needed to be with their friends. Maria's smile as she remembered that day.

_"But we don't want to leave you alone Fraulein Rainer!" Gretl exclaimed._

_"I'll be all right, Gretl. Besides you'll see plenty of me after school! You should be playing with your friends!"_

_After a few more minutes of convincing the children finally agreed and happily left the room to be with their friends._

"Hello Fraulein Rainer."

"Hello Frau Schimt."

"I just came to tell you that the meeting after school today was canceled." At those words Frau Schimdt noted how Maria's face grew even brighter.

"Oh, well, thank you for informing me."

"It was no problem at all my dear. Have a nice day." the older woman said as she gave a smile and left the room.

"You too."

* * *

"Have a good afternoon everyone!" Maria said as her class filed out of the room as the last bell of the day rang.

"Good bye Fraulein Rainer!" the small kids said in unison.

No sooner did they last child leave did the rest of the von Trapp children join Gretl and Maria.

"Fraulein Maria, will you becoming home with us today?" Marta asked.

"Of course I will!" Maria replied while giving Marta a hug.

After gathering their things the group of eight left school, all talking excitedly.

* * *

"Fraulein Maria I'll make sure everyone's homework gets done, you go take a break from school for once." Leisl said as the rest of her siblings made their way upstairs.

Maria gave Leisl a warm, thankful smile, "Thank you Leisl."

"You're welcome."

Turning Maria spotted Franz, "Excuse me, Franz."

"Yes, Fraulein." he sounded almost impatient.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the Captain is." she said hesitantly, she never really like talking to the old butler, even if for a short minute.

"He is in his study doing some paper work. He should be done shortly." with that he left.

"Thank you." Maria quietly said to his retreating form.

* * *

Not wanting to disturb the Captain, Maria sat staring at the lake from the bench by the villa's gazebo. Of all the places in the villa, this was Maria's favorite. It was so beautiful and peaceful. You had a perfect view of the lake, with the sun shimmering off it. The trees moved around and the birds sang creating a soft form of music made you easily get lost in your thoughts.

In her wildest dreams Maria never thought that she would be sitting in this spot ever again. But that didn't matter anymore, what mattered was that she was and that made her the happiest person in the world.

She loved talking to the Captain everyday, getting to know him and his family even more. Yet, talking to him everyday brought a little sadness to Maria as she lay in her bed every night, trying to sleep. He told her things that most people probably never knew (and she him) he seemed to trust her with all his soul, but she wanted more. She knew it was being selfish, but she couldn't help it. She was so close, yet so far. If only…..she shook her head. God, how she hated being selfish.

Spying a small blue flower on the ground Maria picked it up, twirled it in her fingers as she took a small whiff of it's scent and put it behind her ear. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

* * *

A small chuckle sounded behind her, "I thought I just might find you here." the Captain spoke, still laughing slightly.

She turned her head and paid no attention as the flower in her hair fell to the ground. She was well aware, though, that her cheeks had turned a deep crimson.

She slowly stood. "W-w-was there something you wanted." she stumbled, embarrassed that she had been caught in the state she was in.

Georg smiled as their eyes met. He felt guilty for interrupting her moment of solitude. She had looked so peaceful, calm, and absolutely stunning. The shimmer of the sun of the water illuminated her face. Showing off all its seemingly perfect features.

Walking forward he picked up the small flower, and twirled it like Maria had done. He know stood in front of her, their eyes never breaking. Without thinking he placed the flower back in its spot behind Maria's ear. If it was possible her faced reddened even more.

"Hhm, oh no. Please sit." she did. "Uh, may I?" she nodded.

A silence overtook the two, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally the Captain decided to break the silence. "You know, I've been thinking, well wondering something. Two things actually." he knew that it was now or never to ask the question that had been plaguing his thoughts.

She made no response, but stared at him, urging him on. "Why, did you run away to the abbey during the summer and why did you decide to leave it and become a teacher?"

"Well, I felt the abbey wasn't my place and decided to use my knowledge to teach." she said in a quiet voice, deliberately avoiding his first question. How could she tell, when she knew that the result would only be pain for herself.

"Ah, I see. But why did you leave in the first place?" he was staring at her, telling himself that if he did he might just read why, but she refused to look at him. She gave no answer but her breathing became uneven and she shuddered. She looked as if she were going to cry. He gently took hold of her chin and turned her head to face him.. He was right, tears were forming in her amazing blue eyes. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright, but he couldn't…not now. He had to control himself.

"Maria?" he questioned, not even taking notice to the fact that he had addressed her without the term Fraulein. But that didn't matter right now, he had to know what was causing her reaction to a simple question.

Reluctantly she looked into his eyes. All she saw was compassion and something else. Something she wasn't familiar with, yet it seemed so familiar. As she stared she knew that she couldn't deny him an answer. Oh, she wanted to, but that look in her eyes had some hold over her and she wanted to tell him everything.

"Well, I..I…."

"Yes." He had yet to let go of her chin.

She saw another emotion in his eyes. Apprehension? He looked so calm on the outside, but on this inside she could see that he was some how being torn apart by something.

"I was, y-y-ou s..see, I was sc-"

"Fraulein Maria, Father!" they both jumped and turned their heads towards the terrace were they could see Brigitta standing. "We're all done!" she called.

Standing Maria turned her back to the Captain to wipe her eyes. Slowly Georg followed suit. "We'll be right in Brigitta!" He called, it was funny, mere months ago he would have scolded his children for yelling. Yet here he was now, doing just that and it was all thanks to the women who had now turned back around; free of tears but red eyed all the same. A smile came to his face.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the house and stepping to the side as she gave him a small smile and began to walk.

The Captain let out a small sigh, they would have to continue that talk some other time. He looked ahead at Her. All she had to do was walk and he became entranced. He was about to go up to her and take her hand in his when he stopped himself. How was it that she had such an affect on him? It was something he would , perhaps, never understand. But he knew that he would have it no other way. His smile grew.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this wasn't up sooner. Been kinda busy, what with my brother's birthday and such. Anyways, I've also been trying to play out the rest of the story in my mind and come up with a rough outline. I think I have it, but yeah. I guess we'll have to see….

**megandkatherine:** Thank you for the review. I really appreciate the compliment. So gald that you like the story and the way I write. It really means a lot to hear it! Thanks so much!

**jessica97:** I'm glad you think the story is original, I was hoping it would be. Thanks for the review.

**jennalynn: **S'all good that you didn't review last chapter, I hope you're feeling better! I've always wondered what would happen if Maria and sung with the Captain that night….sigh guess we'll never know. Thanks for the review.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing…

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The middle of October was already here. The leaves had turned orange, yellow, red, and crisp. The air was cooler with an edge to it. When the wind hit, everyone tightened their coats around themselves in hopes of shielding themselves from the icy chill. Dogs no longer stayed in the shade of the trees, but in the warmth of the sun; whenever they could find it. Summer dresses and suits were put away and winter ones were pulled out. The mornings were chilling, the days mild, and the nights almost ice. Autumn had come and winter was approaching.

It had been a month since the Captain and Maria found themselves talking by the gazebo. The uncomfortable air that had come that evening had vanished and now the Captain and Maria's bond seemed stronger than ever.

Nothing more was said on the subject that they had been talking about, neither really knew how to bring the subject back up. Not that Maria minded, but Georg did. He kept promising himself that he would ask her after the children were put to bed every night, but when he came close to, the picture of her red and teary eyes, and heavy breathing made him stop. He couldn't bring himself to put her in that state again. He was torn.

The children and Maria had a week long break from school. It was understood, but never said, that Maria and the family would be spending as much time together as possible, but no minded this fact it was as if they were a family. So, it was without question that the nine (well ten really, Max had come to visit and decided to join them) would be making there way to their favorite spot on "Maria's Mountain" (as they referred to it).

* * *

"Children, if we want to make it there before dark we really must go!" the Captain yelled into the house, laughing but with a hint of impatience. The children were upstairs trying, desperately, to get ready. 

"Yes Father!"

"Coming Father!"

"Just one more minute Father!"

"Where are my shoes!"

"Has anyone seen my hat!"

"Here Kurt, catch!"

"Watch were you throw that thing Frederick!"

"Sorry Louisa!"

"Ah hah! Here it is."

"Fraulein I still can't find my shoes!"

"Did you check under your bed. Gret; put that down dear, we have to go."

"But I want to take my doll, please!"

"Yes, Fraulein please!"

"Well, you can each take one. Leisl, will you go get the food baskets, have Louisa help you. Oh, and would some one please grab the guitar!"

"Yes, Fraulein." Leisl and Louisa came bounding down the stairs, not seeing their Father staring at them, then up stairs with an amused smile.

"Fraulein?"

"Yes!"

"I still can't…oh here they are. OW!"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, just hit my head on the bed."

"HAHAHAHA."

"Oh be quiet Kurt."

"Children…" Maria warned.

"Sorry."

"Ready, let's go!"

Suddenly five of the children came racing down the stairs, just as Louisa and Leisl came out of the kitchen. One by one they filed out of the door and towards the car to an amused Max. First came Frederick and Kurt, throwing the ball between themselves and they walked. Then Marta and Gretl who were giggling and waving their dolls in the air. Then Brigitta who was rubbing the spot on her head that had painfully made contact with the underside of the bed. Then Leisl and Louisa with food baskets in hand, talking. Finally a very worn out looking Maria.

"Well, that went rather well." she said, with a big smile while placing her hat on her messy hair and stepping through the door. The Captain laughed a hearty laugh and locked the door.

* * *

"Father!" all the children nearly yelled as the car made its way down the dirt road. 

"Yes."

"We forgot the guitar."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, Father. It isn't back here." said Leisl.

"I thought I told one of you to grab it." Maria said with a sigh.

"Yes, you told Frederick."

"No, she told Louisa."

"She didn't tell me to get it. She told Kurt to."

"But I thought she told you."

"I just said she didn't!"

"Well, then who got it."

"It isn't back here, remember!"

"Children, children calm down." Georg said as Max and Maria tried to suppress their grins.

"Not to worry everyone. My apartment is just up the street. We can stop and get mine, how does that sound?" the Captain gave Maria a thankful smile.

* * *

Maria bounded up the two flights of stairs quickly, went down the hall past five other apartments and opened her own. 

It was a small, but cozy place. There was a kitchen and a living area right when you walked in. With a table for eating and a chair with small table next to it that held a lamp for reading. Sitting across from the chair was a small radio. The wall opposite the door had a window on it and a cross. Off to the right led to the bedroom and bathroom. Yes, it wasn't much, but it was home.

Maria went into her room, picked up the guitar and made her back into the living area. Right when she reached the main room again a piercing ringing ran throughout the building. Maria froze, she had only heard that sound once before and she knew it meant no good. Without another thought Maria ran.

* * *

Georg, Max, and the children stood waiting for Maria by the car. Frederick and Kurt had begun throwing their ball to one another. Louisa was talking to Brigitta, and Leisl was listening to a story of Marta's while Grelt entertained her father and uncle. 

The shattering of glass caught their attention and they all looked up in time to see glass that was once a window falling to the ground. The Captain froze when he noticed that the apartment to which the window belonged was right next to Maria's.

"FRAULEIN MARIA!"

"GRETL, NO!" but it was too late. Little Gretl had already disappeared into the now burning building.

* * *

**Author's Note:**grins: Well…there you have it. :sigh: Don't you just love those little cliffhanger mahoppers:grins: I know I do! Tee hee. We've made progess, I actually re-read this chapter before posting it..YEAH FOR ME! Though I did probably miss somethig...:shrugs: I guess that's all….Well, I'll get chapter nine up soon…most like tomorrow but I can't promise anything…I'll try though… 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter Nine**

It took a minute for the Captain to realize what had just happened. The window to the apartment next to Maria's burst because of a fire that was ablaze in the room. Maria was still in her apartment and had yet to emerge, and now Gretl had run into the building. At that last thought Georg snapped out of his shock and ran after Gretl not hearing Max's yell. Just has he entered the building the shrieking of an alarm pierced the silence of the air. He wasn't going to loose either of them.

* * *

Maria ran through her front door and looked her right. The apartment next to hers, flames were starting to destroy the front door. She knew that in a mere minutes the blaze would hit her apartment, and if she didn't want to get caught in it she had to move.

She turned to her left and began to run. She passed two doors when a small figure emerged from the stairs running with full force towards her.

"FRAULEIN MARIA!" they yelled.

"Gretl?" Maria kneeled down as the little girl finally reached her and pulled in into a hug. "Darling, what are you doing here!" panic hung on her every word.

"I w-w-assss s-s-s-cared Fraulein. T-t-here is a b-b-i-i-i-g-g-g fi-re. I w-w-an-ted to ssssee if y-y-you wwere ok." Gretl said with a tear streaked face, her voice muffled from tears and her Fraulein's shoulder.

Maria pulled back to look at the little girl. She quickly wiped away a few of her tears. "Come on, we have to go." she picked Gretl up, and situated her on her hip, then bent down again to pick up her guitar. Once again Maria began to run, this time with great difficulty.

* * *

Just as Maria and Gretl reached the door way to the stairs, the door was thrown open, almost knocking them to the ground. There stood the Captain. Fear apparent in his eyes. Agin Georg froze and looked at the sight before him. Maria stood with her right hand clutching her guitar, and her left arm holding Gretl who had her arms wrapped fiercely around Maria's neck, her face buried in Maria's shoulder, sobbing; with flames dancing in the background. Even with sweat, fear, and a slowly fading bravery etched in her face Maria some how captivated the Captain with her beauty, and had it not been an emergency, he would have paused to admire it.

The constant ringing of the alarm abruptly pulled Georg from his thoughts. He quickly took Grelt and together he and Maria ran. Neither of them talked, they let the sounds of the alarm and Gretl's crying consume them as they ran to the safety of the street.

* * *

Once outside the three were met and bombarded with shouts of relief, hugs, and of course: questions.

"Are you alright?" Leisl asked, as she took the still sobbing Gretl from her father's arms and cradled her younger sister in her own.

"Yes fine."

"Did anyone get hurt?" came Max's voice as her began to circle the three, looking for any signs of harm.

"Yes, I think so. But Gretl-" Maria never got to finish as the sound of shattering glass once again filled the air. The small group of by-standers, the eight von Trapps, Max, and Maria all turned their attention to see the glass from Maria's apartment window shatter to the ground as black smoke followed by flames emerge from the small, yet cozy room. The guitar in Maria's hand fell to the ground and her entire body froze in shock.

Georg heard Maria's guitar hit the ground. He turned to look at her and his heart broke. She stood transfixed on the building. Eyes huge from shock. She looked so scared, so helpless. He wanted to help her, he needed to. He was about to offer her words of comfort for a start, but just as he opened his mouth her body began to sway.

"Fraulein?" She gave no answer. "Fraulein, are you alright?" The Captain's question was shortly answered as Maria fainted. Without thinking twice the Captain reached out and stopped her before she fell to the ground.

* * *

Max stood still; Brigitta shrieked; Louisa gasped; Leisl, Frederick, and Kurt stood staring, eyes wide with fear; and Marta joined in Gretl's sobs. The Captain gazed down at the young woman in his arms. For the first time since Georg had seen her standing in the hall with Gretl in her arms Maria's face was calm. There was no fear, no bravery, no nothing.

"Max, please take the children home."

"But Father!"

"No buts Frederick. Max, take the children home and Fraulein Maria and I will join you shortly."

"Of course Georg. Ah, here's a bus. We'll take that and leave you the car."

"Thank you."

"But Father…" Marta's quivering voice rang in the air.

"It's alright darling. Uncle Max will take you home and Fraulein Maria and I will be home soon after. Everything will be alright. I promise."

"Come on children, let's hurry. Maybe Frau Schmidt will have some of her wonderful cake that she promised us earlier….." Georg chuckled as Max's voice went out of ear shot. He always did his best to cheer the children up. He looked towards their retreating figures. His friend was succeeding.

* * *

Georg looked around the street. This was no place to lay Maria so she could rest. Effortlessly the sea captain stood with Maria in his arms and walked towards the car. Once there he skillfully opened the back door and put Maria down on the seat. He sat on the floor of the car with his legs out the open door.

"Fraulein?" he lightly tapped her shoulder. "Fraulein?"

She didn't wake, but she did move. He looked down at her seemingly lifeless body. She had tried to been brave, she tried to show no fear. But they had built up in her and now she lay before him. The light of the noon sun was shining down on them and her face was glowing. She looked angelic, and at such peace. The Captain watched on, her steady breathing his only means of comfort. If anything and at all possible the immense love he felt for her grew in that moment.

He smiled.

He didn'tknow how long he had been staring at her, but she had yet to move. "Fraulein? Fraulein?" _"Everything will be alright. I promise. I promise. I promise." _Georg;'s own words of five minutes before rang through his mind for another five minutes. He had promise Marta that everything would be alright, he promised all of them. But now, as he looked at Maria's unmoving body, he wasn't so sure.

"Fraulein? Please, Fraulein wake up. Please. Fraulein." he could tell that his voice was etched with fear for he could feel it rising as yet another five minutes passed. He couldn't understand it. Her heart was beating, she was breathing and yet she didn't wake up. His fear rose to an unhealthy level (by his book) and his eyes began to water.

"Fraulein?" His smile faded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** "La, la, la, la..gonna make you pop-u-lar." :sigh: Good ol' Wicked. Anywho! Hope you liked chapter…what is this….nine? Yeah, nine.

**Thoroughly Modern Philly: **Ta dah, Gretl's ok! Glad you like the story and thanks for the review!

**StKiara: **Painting? Cool. So happy you love the story! Thanks for the review!

Hope your all having a fantabulous summer! More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd

Days left until RENT: 161


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Once again, nothing….:sigh:

**Chapter 10**

For the first time in fifteen minutes Georg reluctantly tore his watering eyes from Maria. The Captain didn't like the idea of showing weakness in front of her even is she couldn't see him at the moment. In fact he didn't like showing weakness at all, but to do it in front of the woman he loved was something he would never do. And yet, was she not the one who took him out of his darkest time, his true weakness? He took a steadying breath and closed his eyes.

"C-c-c-captain?" His eyes shot open at the sound of someone talking and he whirled around to look back in the car.

Maria had propped herself up on one elbow and was rubbing her temple with her other hand. "I'm here, Maria."

"What?" she looked behind her. "Oh Captain."

"Are you alright?" he helped her sit up more. She closed her eyes and smiled as he lightly touched her shoulders and maneuvered her so that she was now facing him.

"I think I am." she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "I know I am."

Georg let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. They held each others gaze and for the first time, since the fire, Georg allowed himself to smile. Together they smiled and looked into the other's eyes.

Suddenly a million sounds came rushing to the Captain's ears. Reluctantly he pulled his eyes from Maria's and looked around. He had been so absorbed in helping Maria that he hadn't realized anything else around them. There were bystanders, victims of the fire, medical help, and a fire engine. Finally Georg's gaze landed on the apartments. Where there was once dozens apartments was now the remains of a burnt building. He hadn't realized the severity of the fire and his face fell.

Maria followed his gaze and her face also fell. Her home, her shelter was now gone. She felt a lump in her throat and her eyes water.

"Perhaps we should have someone make sure you're alright."

Everything went by in a blur. First she was in the von Trapp car going on a picnic, then she's in her apartment getting he guitar, then she's clutching Gretl as she ran down the hall, then they ran into the Captain, then she's on the street being asked questions by the children, then she looks up to see her apartment in flames. Next thing she knows she's waking up in the Captain's car, then being checked by a medical attendant and know she stood before the burnt building, clutching the necklace she wore in her hand. It felt like days since Maria was frantically trying to get the children ready for the picnic when actually it was merely an hour.

Where was she to go? What was she to do? Her belongings, all of them, were gone. Not that she had a lot. The only thing that she had of sentimental value was her necklace and her guitar, thankfully both were safe with her. But still, her possessions: her radio, chair, everything, even the close made of the material she got over the summer at the villa was gone.

One minute you're driving in a car to go on a picnic with the people you love and everything is perfect. Then you're standing before the remains of you home not understanding how life has to be so cruel when everything was fine…perfect.

Georg stood a few feet behind Maria. Her back was to him, her head was done, and her shoulders were hunched, even though she wasn't facing him he could tell that she was most likely crying. It broke him to see her in such a state, so helpless. This happy, strong, independent, carefree, life loving, absolutely beautiful woman was now scared, alone, sad, and helpless. He knew the feeling all to well and he knew that he had to save her before she did what he had once done, what she had saved him from.

But then again, he didn't exactly know what to do. Was he to offer her words of comfort. Was he to take her in his arms and hold her like her desperately wanted to. But then, how would she react to that? There was now doubt in his mind that if she acted against it there would could be awkwardness in the friendship that they had built. How would a bystander react to that? Seeing Captain Georg von Trapp holding his former governess in his arms, definitely the cause for gossip and it wasn't exactly proper either. _"Damn propriety and damn awkwardness."_ he thought.

Carefully and slowly he closed the gap between them and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn't do anything but stayed in the position she was before. He could feel her shaking. She took a deep breath and just as slowly has he had moved, turned to face him.

A lump formed in his throat at the sight of her. Maria's face was completely covered in her tears, her eyes were red, and her body was shaking.

He lightly brushed a few pieces of her hair away from her face before pulling her into a tight and comforting hug. A huge sob came from Maria and a new wave of tears began to fall down her face.

"Oh Captain…" he heard a muffled cry from his love.

"It's aliright Maria, I'm here. And I always will be." he began to rock back and forth. "Always."

**Author's Note: **OMG, I am so sorry that I didn't get this up sooner! I've been very busy and I have had no idea how to write this chapter. I mean it took me two days just to get this. I know it isn't a lot, but at least it's something. I am sad to inform you all that this story is most likely coming to a close and there will probably only be one or two more chapters. But then again anything is possible, so we'll have to see!

**jennalynn, SOMBABE22, megandkatherine: **No worries, Maria is ok! I could never make Maria die…oh no, how bad would that be? She was just in really deep shock….yeah….Thanks for the reviews!

**Pim Pam Poentje, maz, I'm16What'ssuchababyaboutthat, Josephine10:** I'm so glad you all like the story so much, thanks for the reviews!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **I would lie to you and say that I own The Sound of Music…but it would be lying.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, it's been just about a couple days longer than a week or so and I haven't updated. I must say, that I have been having a hard time of trying to figure out how to end this story. So after much thinking on my part, and a couple ideas later I decided to go ahead and see where the characters take me. So, now, I give you the final installment to No Way Back:

**Chapter Eleven**

"Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kitten-" Brigitta began to quietly sing the song that Maria had taught them. All seven von Trapp children sat in the sitting room, impatiently awaiting the return of their father and Fraulein Maria. It had been nearly an hour since they left the fire and no one had heard anything. Slowly, one by one the others began to sing along.

"Why don't I feel better?" Marta asked, after the first verse was finished, to no one in particular.

"Girls in white dresses with blue sating sashes-"  
"Snow flakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes-" all seven heads turned at the sound of a new voice.

"Fraulein Maria-!"

"We were so worried!-"

"Are you alright?-"

"What happened-"

"I was so scared-"

"We were going to stay-"

"But Father made Uncle Max bring us home-"

"Are you sure you're ok-?"

Maria barely had time to think or breathe as she and the Captain entered the villa, thirty minutes after Maria had woken, and walked into the sitting room. As soon as she began to sing with the children Maria was bombarded by hugs and questions from the children. Maria allowed herself to smile a grateful smile, it was small and sad, but a smile all the same.

"Children, children!" she waved her hands in front of her to indicate silence. "I'm fine." The was a group sigh of relief from the children.

"I was so scared…" Gretl whimpered. Maria reached down and gave the five-year-old a motherly hug.

"We all were." Louisa said from the back of the group. Maria gave her a smile.

"I know, I was too. But really, I'm fine, see?" she stood and twirled around, making the children and the Captain laugh."

"If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make in my study."

"Of course Captain." Maria said with a nod before the Captain left the room.

"AH, Fraulein Maria. It's so wonderful to see that you are ok." Max said, coming into the room.

"Thank you, Max."

"I must say, I don't know how you were able to handle this bunch over the summer," he said, pointing his thumb at the children. "Quite impatient, aren't they. I was in a desperate search around the house for the assistance of Frau Schmidt when you walked in." he finished, with a joking smile, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

* * *

It was now three o' clock in the after noon. Maria was sitting in her old room looking our the window. She couldn't believe that it was only four hours ago that she, the Captain, the children, and Max had made that pit stop at her apartment to pick up her guitar for their picnic.

She was still in shock at how a simple moment changed her life so drastically. She had no clothes, no belongings, no home. Well, she did have a home. She looked around her old room…her room. The Captain had been gracious enough to let her stay at the villa, and for that she loved him even more.

_"-b-but Captain. Where am I to go, where am I to live? My home is gone." She said, pulling herself out of his comforting embrace to look him in the eyes. He looked back into her teary eyes and thought. A small smile appeared on his face._

_"Well, with us of course." he quietly stated._

_"B-b-but Captain. I couldn't-" Georg shook his head and silenced her._

_"Please Maria, I insist. Our home is yours."_

_"Oh Captain!" she flung herself around him and hugged him as a new wave of tears escaped her._

Maria blushed as the memory left her. The mere though of being in the Captain's arms like that evoked feelings that she was very used to; but were still, almost foreign. She wished so desperately that she could vocalize those feelings, to say them and let them be known. But she couldn't, she just couldn't. With a sigh Maria picked up her guitar and began strumming.

* * *

The Captain stood outside of Maria's room and knocked. When he got no answer he tried again. Beginning to worry the Captain knocked once more and opened the door. "Fraulein, are y-" he stopped talking at the sight before him.

Maria was sitting in a chair by the window. Quietly playing her guitar and humming. She had a far off look in her eyes as if she was in another world, perhaps a garden. The sun was hitting her face in all the right places making her look angelic. Georg had to remember to breathe.

Sensing that someone was behind her Maria slowly turned her head and stopped playing. Slowly, she turned towards the door.

"That, was lovely, please don't stop." the only response Maria gave was smile. She placed the guitar on the ground and stood.

"Was, was there something you wanted?"

Georg didn't respond at first. He just stared at Maria, in awe of her.

"Hm, oh, uh. Actually, yes. Yes, there was." He turned towards the door and picked up something that Maria couldn't see.

Turning around, Georg held five different fabrics in his hands. "I had these sent out of town earlier today. They're for you."

Maria stared at the beautiful fabrics in the Captain's outstretched arms, then looked at the Captain, and back again.

"Captain, I couldn't except those. Not after all you've done already. You've given me a home. Please, I'll go into town tomorrow and get some new clothes."

"Ah, come now Fraulein, you can't expect me to take these back. Please, it really is no problem at all. I was more than happy to get you the material."

Reluctantly, Maria took the fabric from the Captain and placed them on her bed. "You're far to kind." Maria said, not even looking at Georg.

Georg's only response was a smile.

* * *

"I see I'm not the only one who wanted some fresh air." Maria turned from her spot on the terrace, later that night, to see the Captain standing in the door way to the house. His arms were crossed across his chest and he was leaning against the door frame. His air was slightly messy and he had a small smile that almost looked like a smirk on his face. His stance gave him the look of a mischievous, guilty school boy.

Maria smiled and had to stop herself from laughing at his state. Smiling, the Captain walked to stand next to her. He set his elbows on the railing and he and Maria looked over the landscape.

The sun was setting over the lake, giving it a mysterious glow. Reds, oranges, purples, and blues, were reflecting off it's shimmering surface. The ground was covered in crisp, red orange, brown, and yellow leaves. The trees, as always, were slightly swaying even though they didn't have any leaves in them. The October chill that came at night was starting to set in and both Maria and Georg clutched their coats tighter to their bodies.

Georg turned towards Maria. She was looking straight a head and he couldn't see her face. "Beautiful isn't it?" She gave no response, not even the nod of her head. If anything she just turned more away from him. "Fraulein?" He heard he give a slight, chocked sob. "Maria?" he said gently, resting his hands on her shoulder and turning her towards him.

Once again, the Captain was met with a face stained with tears. But Maria moved quickly and began to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Captain, this day has been full of so much, I couldn't help it."

"It's quite alright. I understand that feeling."

"Yes, I suppose you do." she gave him a weak smile and he gave her a full one. "You've been so kind to let me stay here and I promise in the morning I'll start looking for a new apartment-"

Georg's smile slightly fell as he heard those words. _"Maybe she doesn't want to stay."_ he bitterly thought while his heart sank. "You don't want to stay?" he gave himself a mental kick for asking the question out loud.

Maria gave him a puzzled look while she registered what he asked. "Oh no that's not at all what I meant. You've been so kind to let me stay, and I love it here. I really do. I love everything about this place: y-" Maria froze mid-sentence before she could finish the sentence, her eyes almost widening at the realization of what she almost said.

"Yes?" had he really heard, what he though he did.

"-the children, and everyone here." she began again at a pace that she could manage. "But I can't stay here long. I wouldn't allow myself. Intruding on your home-"

"You don't have to you know." Georg said, barely above a whisper.

"Captain?"

"You don't have to look for an other apartment. You can stay here."

"But Captain, I couldn't stay for ever. Eventually I'll need to find a place, a home of my own-"

"No, this is your place Maria. This is your home." he almost stopped. But continued anyways. Now that he started their was no way back, so it was now or never. "You belong here, don't you see how much of a part of this family you've become. How much you mean to the children. To me?" Maria gave a shudder as her heart leapt. She didn't know if it was from the weather or from what the Captain had just said (_Did he just say what I though he did?)_. Her shudder cause both her and the Captain to realize that he still had his hands on her shoulder, but neither of them moved.

"Please Maria," his voice now pleading. "Don't leave us again. You mean so much to this family. You complete us, you truly do. We need you, the children, everyone, me." As he finished he locked eyes with her and wouldn't let her look away.

Maria finally realized what she had seen in the Captain's eyes those days ago when they sat out by the gazebo. It was compassion, pleading, love.

"C-c-c-c-catptian?" was all she could stammer out.

He delicately raised his right hand from Maria's shoulder and pushed a few strands of stray hair behind her ear. His hand found it's resting spot on her cheek, and her eyes began to tear. Whether in joy, sorrow, or horror he couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry, it's just. Maria I-" he stepped closer.

_"Oh, is this really happening." _Thousands of questions ran through Maria's mind. In all her wildest dreams she never thought that this would be happening to her, and yet it was always what she wanted.

But she had to leave, this wasn't right. She had to move, but she couldn't. The hope that had quickly built inside of her in the past few minutes wouldn't let her. The only thing it allowed her to do was take a small, very small step forward.

"Yes?" she said, not knowing that her voice had spoken.

"I-" they were now standing very close, unprofessionally close.

"Captain!" both Maria and Georg jumped backwards. His hands snapped from her face and her shoulder to his sides, while she turned to so he couldn't see the blush that had covered her face.

"Captain, this telegram just came for you, sir." Franz said, appearing in the door way.

"Yes," his voice was weak and uneven. Clearing his throat he continued. "Yes, thank you Franz." with a bow, Franz left.

The Captain turned towards Maria. She still had her back to him. Deciding that she wanted her space, he opened the telegram.

* * *

If Franz hadn't come….Maria couldn't even comprehend what would have happened. She could hardly believe that she really, almost truly did. She had wanted it so much it was what she had been waiting for, for so long. She couldn't say that she wasn't disappointed. Regaining her composure and steadying her breathe, she turned back towards the Captain.

What she saw surprised her. The Captain staring, no glaring at the telegram he had received. His eyes were no longer passionate, they were cold: stone cold. His mouth was in a tight line. If someone had walked out at the point no one would have guessed what had almost taken place a minute earlier. Upon finishing the letter, he clenched his fist, crumpling the telegram.

"W-what is it?"

With out a word, he handed her the letter before turning towards the lake and slamming his fist against the stone gate of the terrace.

Maria's eyes widened in pure horror as she read the letter. She dropped it to the ground and went to his side. "You're not going to-"

"No, I would never join them. Even if my life depended on it."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"Leave."

"Leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

He turned towards her. "Yes, they have given me two days notice. You and I will get the children ready tomorrow morning and we'll leave tomorrow night."

"Um, we?"

He looked her in the eye. "Well, yes you will becoming with us won't you?"

"Well, Captain, I. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll come with us." he pleaded

"But I-" she didn't continue because she didn't know what to say.

"Please Maria." he took hold of her hands. "Please, say you'll come with us. You can't stay here with the Nazis in charge. I know the children wouldn't allow it. I neither will I." Maria stared at their entwined hands. "I stand by what I said earlier Maria. You are part of this family. You complete this family, all of us, me." He took his right hand and moved her chin up so she was looking at him. "Maria, I love you."

Maria couldn't believe what was happening. The Captain had just declared his love for her. Surely she was dreaming and if she was, she never wanted to wake up. Tears of joy began to form in her eyes.

Slowly the Captain moved towards Maria and placed a delicate kiss on her soft lips. Pulling away the Captain looked Maria in the eye and saw small tears of joy. Without warning Maria wrapped her arms around Georg and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her wais. Neither wanting to ever let go.

"Oh Captain." she pulled slightly out of the embrace to look Georg in the eye. "I-I love you, too."

At that moment, Georg became the happiest man on the earth. The two shared a very passionate kiss. Breaking the moment, they pulled away and rested their foreheads on the others; staring in each other's eyes.

"So, you'll come with us then?" the Captain half joked, knowing the answer.

"Of course." Maria said, giving a genuine smile for the first time since noon that day.

They stayed in each others arms a little longer. In silence, or talking, or even sharing a sweet kiss at times. After a more passionate kiss, Georg looked Maria in the eyes. "Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?"

A smile spread across Maria's face and her heart leapt. "Well, why don't we ask-"

"the children." the finished together, before laughing.

After a moment of silence, the Captain spoke again. "Come, we should both get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

Fingers intertwined they began to walk towards the villa. Upon reaching the door way, they both turned back to look over the lake, perhaps for the last time.

The moon was shining high, glowing off the water, the depths of the dark water and mystery. Looking at each other, both Maria and Georg gave each other sad smiles, but upon seeing the other their smiles grew. With both giving the other a reassuring squeeze of the hand, Maria and Georg entered the sleeping house.

There was no way back.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **Well, there it is. No Way Back. What do you think? I think it turned out rather nicely. I was a little worried about how the chapter would end up, but I think it's quite alright. Kinda long….yeah for me for writing a long…er…chapter! 

**megandkatherine: **Thank you so much for all your compliments throughout this story. And also for sticking with the story from the beginning. I truly appreciate it!

**Prettycrazy: **Thanks so much for the review and reading!

**jennalynn: **I'm so happy you liked the line "Damn propriety and damn awkwardness." When it came to me I felt like a genius…lol. I also thought that that spot would be perfect to use a quote from the movie. Thank you for taking notice! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

**MaryAnne: **Thank you so much for reading and for the review!

**Kelsea Scarlett: **Thank you for putting me on Author Alert, that's so cool! Thanks for reading and for the review!

I am thinking a writing another Harry Potter fanfic, but I haven't decided yet. Maybe I might even write a Wicked one. I don't know. I don't think I'll write another SOM fic for a while, unless I get an idea. So sorry about that. But do expect a story from me in the future, near or far...whether it's Wicked, Harry Potter, or SOM. Thank you all so much for reading and for your wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome!

The Lonely Goatherd


End file.
